


He Runs Warm

by floydig



Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carefree, Cooking, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, M/M, Microfic, POV Harry Potter, Reflection, Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floydig/pseuds/floydig
Summary: The cupboard was always cold.Draco runs warm.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015801
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107
Collections: November 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I edited this down to 50 words, rewrote it, and smoothed out the rough edges for a tumblr drarry [ microfic.](https://placate-flakeout.tumblr.com/post/634153814660907008/draco-keeps-an-array-of-favorite-snacks-in-their)
> 
> First chapter: 50 word microfic.  
> Second chapter: original, longer, rough version.

Draco keeps an array of favorite snacks in their kitchen cupboard.

A package of treacle tart flavored Bott’s Beans, for example.

_Merlin knows why you like these. -D_

This cupboard is full, colorful, inviting, carefree.

_Warm._

Like Draco.

Aren’t cupboards cold?

Harry’s cupboard was cold.

Not anymore.

Draco runs warm.


	2. Chapter 2

The cupboard was always cold.

Draco runs warm.

**Hearty Alphabet Soup**   
_Makes 5-6 servings_   
_(Ideal slow cooker size: 4-quart)_

He can manage that.

Harry likes slow cooker recipes: less chopping, cutting, mixing.

No oil splattering up from a sizzling pan.

Teddy will like the letters.

_10-oz. pkg. frozen vegetables, partially thawed_

The package is cool to the touch. Harry squeezes the crisp plastic and feels the icy solid of peas, carrots, and corn.

The cupboard was always cold.

A cupboard is meant for storage.

_To put items away for future use._

Harry supposes this fits him well.

Draco keeps a wide array of snacks and spices in their kitchen cupboard.

_Allspice, basil, dried bay leaves, black pepper , caraway seeds, cardamom seed powder , cayenne, chives, dill, marjoram, oregano, paprika, parsley, tarragon, thyme, white pepper, yellow mustard, thyme, pepper, black salt, brown mustard seed, chili powder, cinnamon, Vietnamese cinnamon, cloves, coriander, cumin, fennel seed, fenugreek, garlic powder, ginger powder, green cardamom, mint, nutmeg, onion, saffron, sesame seed, turmeric, white pepper._

To the left, a package of treacle tart flavored Bott’s Beans.  
 _Thought you might like these. -D_

This cupboard is full, colorful, inviting.

The reds, oranges, yellows, and greens stare back at him.

_Warm_.

Like Draco.

Aren’t cupboards cold?

Harry’s cupboard was always cold.

Draco runs warm.


End file.
